Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor device.
Description of the Background Art
A sensor device for determining the rotation angle of a shaft is known from EP 0 916 074 B1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,288,533.
Furthermore, an IC package with an integrated circuit and a magnetic sensor is known from WO 2010/060607 A2, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,680,847, which is incorporated herein by reference. A permanent magnet whose magnetic flux penetrates the sensor is arranged adjacent to the package.